Yellow Crystal Roses
by JakeEnglishlover108
Summary: Teenage human is found and adopted by the Ampora brothers. She now lives with Eridan and has found a matesprite: Sollux Captor but when the Amporas dad has to approve of him trouble stirs up and Sollux is missing! The three Amporas have to find him and fast!
1. Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own homestuck or any of the characters from it I do own Raven but not her last name Ampora so R&R pls?


	2. Chapter 1 But I'm not a pure high-blood

Chapter One: But I'm not a pure high-blood!

(A/n I'm not shortening the name when Eridan talks so don't freak out about that oh and I'm really REALLY sorry is this completely sucks…)

Raven rolled over on the couch, her vivid purple eyes opening. She looked and saw her older brother Eridan looking down at her, she blushed a light purple and sat up flustered. Eridan sat down next to her and sighed lightly

"Rav-ven you need to start actin like a high-blood Raven stood up

"But I'm not pure!" Eridan also stood grabbing her shoulders

"I know-w that but now-w w-we can completely change your blood color!" Raven looked down

"But Cronus made it clear that I wasn't good enough…" Raven's voice was barely a whisper as light purple tears started to drip down her face. Eridan hugged her tightly

"Cronus is a fuckin jerk…" Raven smiled softly "at least dad like you…"

"Yeah that's pretty important…" Raven slipped out of her brother's arm to check her phone. She saw that she had fifteen missed calls from Cronus, she turned to Eridan. "Has Cronus called you?" She asked and Eridan looked at his phone

"No. W-why has he called you?" Raven frowned and nodded

"Yeah fifteen times, probably just to remind me that I'm not a pure-blood…" She said laughing and Eridan ran a hand through his purple bangs

"Rav-ven I don't know-w w-why but Cronus hates you…" The pair jumped when as they heard the front door open

"I don't hate her I just don't want to see her get hurt…" Cronus said from the door way "Yeah she's not a pure-blood yet but I love my little sister Raven felt tears running down her face and ran to her eldest brother's open arms

"I love you too big brother…" Cronus hugged her tightly and let go of her when he heard her gasping for breath.

"Now, are you ready to become a pure-blood?" Cronus asked her and she nodded. Cronus pulled a bag of purple blood out of his bag. Raven felt dizzy when she understood and she started to sway

"You-You're not gonna…? Oh, cod…" Cronus quietly laughed as he laid her on the couch. Raven tried to sit up but Eridan held her down by her shoulders.

"Raven…you'll be fine…you won't feel a thing…I promise…" Cronus said as he attached the bag to the tube and needle. Eridan held Raven's hand. Raven looked up at Cronus her eyes watering with light purple tears.

"Don't like at me like that Rae it's not like I'm trying to kill you…" Cronus said as he put the needle into her arm, making her hiss as the warm blood flowed into her veins. She squirmed on the couch as she felt gills slit into her side. Her already purple eyes became a darker shade of purple. Cronus squeezed the bag empty and pulled the needle out of her arm putting a purple band-aid on where the needle was.

"She w-was more pure then w-we thought…" Eridan said letting go of her. Raven sat up and slightly pulled her shirt up and Eridan poked the gill on her right side making her hiss and slap his across his face.

"Cod! Don't do that!" She yelled from her hiding spot behind Cronus

"You're a real Ampora now Rae." Cronus said as he hugged her tightly, Raven froze

"But if I'm a high-blood that mean my matesprite can't be…Oh, Sollux…" Eridan jumped up

"I knew-w you w-were flushed for him!" he said pointing at her, Cronus looked at her and he didn't seem happy.

"You took a low blood for your matesprite?!" Cronus asked angrily as he looked down at her "Rae I know you weren't pure for a long time and I'm sorry, but you were still from a royal family! You should've known better!" Raven sniffed she had tears running down her face

"I know…but I love him…I couldn't help it…" Cronus sighed in defeat once again; he had lost to his little sister's tears

"Don't cry…call him…let me meet him" Raven smiled and nodded she pulled out her phone and started to text Sollux

R: Heyz, you wanna come meet my older brother?

S: Wut you mean Eridan

R: No Sollux…Cronus

S:…Yeah 2ure I'll be there 2oon love you

R: Love you too Sollux

"You can't scare him Cronus…" Raven said her sliding her phone into her back pocket and ran upstairs to change. Coming back down she was now wearing a black shirt with an Aquarius symbol on it and black skinny jeans and a yellow jacket. Cronus shook his head, Raven opened the door Cronus stood behind Raven as she kissed Sollux. Raven stepped away from Sollux to let Cronus look at him

"I'm not very impressed Raven…" Raven sighed and rolled her eyes Sollux put an arm around Raven and kissed her cheek

"Sollux is really good with computers…" Cronus stared at Raven

"That's great dad won't like him…" Eridan touched Raven's arm

"Raven didn't tell me that you were thuch an athhole.." Sollux said glaring at Cronus

"You know what?! Fine! We'll take him to meet dad!" Cronus said glaring at Sollux. Raven hugged Cronus tightly

"This means a lot to me Cronus…" She whispered as he hugged her back

"Don't mention…But he will need gills….." Sollux started to back up as Eridan approached him with his wand and the two other Ampora's laughed as Eridan chased Sollux around


End file.
